A Love Across Time
by cari-chan02
Summary: Kagome can't take it any more, leaving the feudal era for good. Inuyasha find a different girl when he comes ro get her back. What will happen?
1. Going back for good

This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Please like and review. If you have any tips or corrections please tell me. It would be greatly appreciated!

"SIT BOY!" echoed through the valley followed by the instantly recognisable sound of Inuyasha hitting the dry ground. The gang were sitting around a heap of glowing embers and each person was trying to ignore the fight that was ensuing around them.

"Where the hell were you Inuyasha? Playing with Kikyo I suppose. No doubt having the time of your life while we were attacked by demons. Probably playing fetch with the lovely maiden Kikyo who, did I mention, IS TRYING TO KILL YOU!" Kagome shouted at the top of her voice. This recent attack was nothing worse than normal but the lack of Inuyasha and his Tutsaiga made all the difference.

"I was not with Kikyo," Inuyasha huffed. Kagome had no idea she was the only girl in his mind. Kikyo was too serious, he had moved on ages ago. "Why can't you trust me Kagome? What can I do?" Inuyasha retorted. At this, Kagome scoffed. If only Inuyasha could see. She just wanted him by her side. But that wasn't happening if Kikyo was in the picture.

She stood in front of the fire and looked at Inuyasha with warm chocolate eyes.

"Nothing." The priestess whispered. Inuyasha would never be hers and she had to accept that. "I can't handle this. Inuyasha," she looked at him with welling eyes, "Goodbye."

With that Kagome fled the clearing, a lone tear running down her cheek.

Stunned, the dog demon stared at the shape of his love, his everything, disappearing into the dark. He had to go after her. She could be at the well already.

But when he got to the well, all that remained was a piece of paper.

I loved you.


	2. Moving on

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (wish I did)

Chapter 2

Kagome POV

That was it. She'd done it. She'd actually done it. Left him. No more late night battles. No more sitting around the fire, Shippo on her lap, listening and laughing at the tales of her friends.

For a moment she considered going back. Kagome quickly shook the thought away; she was tired of feeling like the second choice. She was done with the feudal era. Hojo would accept her- with him there would be no other girl. That's right, Kagome would move away, move on, and move towards her real dreams. Not the ones of happily living out her days in feudal Japan but the dream of being a… a… She didn't know. Maybe a herbalist? All she had ever wanted was through the well.

Kagome sighed, knowing that worrying would do her no good. She left the well, heading for her bed, leaving a fraction of her heart behind.

School the next morning left Kagome feeling like crap. All people said to her were, "How are you? Are you sure you should be at school today?" Stupid gramps had added even more weird deceases to her already bulging list. Now she just seemed like a sick old woman with failing grades and no future.

At the end of classes Hojo had caught her taking a break next to the fountain at the back of the school.

"Kagome! Glad I found you; do you want to go to the botanic gardens with me this Saturday. I hear the air is medicinal there so I thought it might clear your lungs up and give you a break. Soooo, how 'bout it?" Hojo looked at her through hopeful doe eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible so she would say yes.

"Erm … sure I suppose I'm free on Saturday." Kagome answered, thinking about the feudal era. Suddenly, she came up with an idea. " Hey Hojo, I'm moving on Sunday. Do you think you could spare some time to help me pack? It would make my life so much easier!"

This would help her get over Inuyasha and on with her life. " No problem Kagome! I'll be over at ten on Saturday with a taxi, I hope you can make it." Hojo turned to go and walked off leaving a heartbroken girl behind.

Kagome felt good. For the first time since Inuyasha said he liked her smell in the spider demon's shrine, she felt like there was something in her future. Kagome got up and walked home with more bounce in her step. Behind her a rose with scarlet petals floated on the shimmering fountain. Each petal looked as if it were stained in blood. But as Kagome rounded the building, a petal fell from the rose revealing a rotten centre.

Inuyasha POV

Should he go to Kagome's time and try to make things up with her? Or should he wait for her to cool down? Inuyasha pondered these options next to the well. Her scent was faint but still remained, soothing the half-demon's mind from a bad feeling creeping in. It would probably be better to wait until she cooled down. From experience Inuyasha knew not to get in her way when she was mad. He'd have to bear it until she came back and that's when he would confess. Kagome needed to know that he loved her. It was driving him crazy seeing Kagome everyday in her beautiful clothes from the future and that glossy ebony hair that was unique to her. Inuyasha wanted Kagome all to himself; he would make her feel like a deity!

Maybe if he just saw her right now his mind would be at ease. Call him a stalker but something didn't feel right and Inuyasha wasn't one too ignore a hunch.

Inuyasha made his way to the old well and travelled through the murky darkness to Kagome's time. When he arrived at her "school", a girl wearing Kagome's face smiled and laughed at a familiar man as they chatted freely about the weekend. The man turned and left but the woman left behind was not Kagome. The scent of cherry blossoms and honey was gone and there was a different light in the girl's eyes. A new light filled with hope for a better life. Inuyasha left. Not once looking back.


End file.
